Never Have I Ever
by HGranger89
Summary: Synopsis: Hogwart's returning 8th years throw a party in their new common room. As the night goes on secrets are revealed. Past grudges are dropped as new friendships are forged across houses and these burgeoning adults begin planning for their future. SS/HG; EWE; Some flashbacks and different POVs. Mature
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

**Chapter 1 - New Beginnings**

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters do not belong to me. The plot is my own._

* * *

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

The new senior Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry smirked at each other. They stood at the closed doors of the Great Hall with the rest of the student body behind them waiting for the Headmaster to open the doors so they could walk into the Welcoming Feast. Suddenly the doors flew open. Hermione and Draco looked up at the Head Table to see an imperceptible nod from the Headmaster, Severus Snape. They turned to each other and Malfoy said: "Well, let's start breaking down some barriers Granger." "See you in the common room later Draco. That will be our biggest hurdle", replied Hermione. The student body proceeded into the Great Hall and the returning students filtered to their house tables. After everyone settled, Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, arrived with the first year students.

After the Sorting Hat's song, 'Anderson, Jane' sorted into Ravenclaw. As the Sorting Hat continued Hermione glanced up at the head table, smiling at Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Her eyes found their way to Professor Snape who looked at her for a brief second and arched his eyebrow, before focusing his gaze back to the Sorting Hat. Hermione blushed. It was hard to believe yesterday she and Draco were sitting at the Head Table with all of the professors as they had all summer.

Hermione turned her attention back to the conversation between her fellow Gryffindors.

Ron stared at Snape murderously. He could not believe that Fred was gone, killed in Battle while the dungeon bat survived. Not only had he survived, but he remained in a power of authority at the school. "I can't believe that greasy git is still Headmaster", scoffed Ron. "Ron, he's a war hero. I may not like the man, but he did fight for the light", interjected Harry. "What about all the shit he did to Neville and Ginny last year?", shouted Ron. "Well..." said Neville, "Snape didn't hurt us, the Carrows did, and Snape stopped them from killing us. Imagine if Voldemort had just left the Carrows or someone else in charge?" "Exactly", said Ginny, "look, Ron, we're not going to be besties with Headmaster Snape, but he's alright. The Board of Governors and the Ministry let him keep his job. He's a war hero; he got an Order of Merlin, First Class along with you, Harry and Hermione." Hermione felt this was her opening, "Ron, I spent all summer with Professor Snape. He's a good man. I mean, he hasn't changed overnight, but he let Draco, and I stay here and help rebuild the castle. He even let me assist him in the Transfiguration of our eighth-year tower. Don't bugger up our last year at Hogwarts with your temper and show him some respect."

With that, the sorting hat sorted "Yorke, Theodore" into Gryffindor and the sorting was over.

The Headmaster stood up to address the students and staff in his deep baritone voice:

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. For announcements, I would like to introduce Professor Amelia Merryweather for History of Magic and Professor Penelope Clearwater for Muggle Studies. As a reminder, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students. Students from 3rd to 7th year may visit Hogsmeade on assigned weekends and 8th years are permitted to leave the school grounds on weekends as long as the Deputy Headmistress or myself are notified ahead of time. I know the last year has been trying for everyone here. We have all suffered and lost friends and loved ones. We will not be restored easily, but I hope that this year, healing will begin. The first step is to eliminate inter-house divisions. I have tasked our Senior Head Boy and Senior Head Girl", Severus nodded to Draco and Hermione "to aid the Heads of House in this endeavour. We must not continue the way we did before the war. We must embrace peacetime, embrace the light and renounce the dark. We must let the past serve as a reminder to the future as we all move forward together. I hope that this year is the start of a new era at Hogwarts."

Hermione and Draco stood with the staff to applaud the Headmaster. Suddenly the student body also joined in the applause. Harry pulled Ron up by his collar. Hermione gazed at the Headmaster, never taking her eyes off him. He returned her gaze for a split second; his mouth turned up in the faintest smile.


	2. Chapter 2 - Never Have I Ever

**Chapter 2 - Never Have I Ever**

A/N: _Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! I appreciate it. I am brand new at writing, so reviews are welcome!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. The plot is my own._

* * *

After the feast, the 22 returning eighth years walked to their common room on the west side of the castle near Ravenclaw Tower. While the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws always got on, the Gryffindors and Slytherins looked warily at each other, insulted they had to fraternise for the next ten months. Hermione and Draco approached the portrait of wizarding poet Percival Pratt. Hermione muttered the password "Wordsworth", and Pratt yawned "overrated" before swinging open.

Everyone formed a semi-circle while Hermione and Draco stood before them. They had each received a letter informing them they would have their own bedrooms. Located in the common room were busts of each founder. These would act as portals to the other house common rooms so the eighth years could have independence as adults without feeling isolated from their houses.

Hermione pulled out a roll of parchment with room assignments "There are four staircases, two boys and two girls. In the north corridor, is myself, Parvati and Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst. The west corridor Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Green grass. The Southern corridor is for Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, and Neville Longbottom..."

Harry cut her off "Hermione; you can't be serious ..."

Hermione glared at him, cleared her throat and said: "and the West corridor will have Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott." Hermione continued, "The Headmaster would like to reiterate that there will be no inter-house rivalries or fighting amongst the eighth years. Professors and the Head Boy and Girl have been instructed to deduct 50 points from each house and assign detention if we see any fighting amongst the houses. Please, I beg you, don't make us enforce it." She stared at Harry, Ron, Neville and Dean imploringly while Draco shot a warning look at Blaise, Theo and Pansy.

"Greasy git" murmured Ron under his breath so only Harry and Neville could hear him.

"To this end, since we don't have a head of house or prefects, Hermione and I would like to institute a house meeting every Sunday evening after dinner in the Great Hall. Since it's Sunday, we thought we'd have a moment of silence to recognise those we lost last year during the war: Isobel MacDougal, Sue Li, Oliver Rivers, Vincent Crabbe, and Lavender Brown."

"CRABBE! CRABBE NEARLY KILLED US HERMIONE!" Ron's temper bested him, his face growing as red as his hair. How dare Hermione ally herself with Snape and Malfoy. How dare Lavender be remembered alongside Crabbe. They may have broken up at the end of the sixth year, but he had loved her. She did not deserve to be murdered by Fenrir Greyback. Crabbe had died by his own stupidity. Then he turned on Draco, "You're only alive because of us Malfoy. We saved your ass in the Room of Requirement. You and Snape'..."

All of a sudden everyone was yelling and fighting. Harry, Ron, Neville and Dean were shouting obscenities at the Slytherins. Just as Ron was drawing her wand, Hermione jumped up onto the coffee table and yelled "Silencio! Immoblious!" Everyone froze, and the room went silent. Hermione pinned the boys with a glare worthy of Severus Snape.

"RON. HARRY. YOU WILL SHUT UP. We all suffered during the war. We have all been affected. We must all show unity and heal the divide between us if we want peace. Everyone, think of the lives lost during the war. Do we want their lives to have been given in vain so we can keep on fighting every single day? You don't have to be best friends, but you must be civil. 50 points from Gryffindor for drawing your wand at a fellow student and detention with Filch tomorrow Ron." It pained Hermione to do this to Ron, her best friend, but she couldn't let him get away with his behaviour. She had to make an example of him.

"Yes", interjected Draco, "and to facilitate 'inter-house unity', we're going to be playing a drinking game, getting pissed and taking the piss out of each other. Maybe we'll learn that we have some things in common after all."

While Draco conjured 22 shot glasses and summoned bottles of firewhiskey, Hermione transfigured a lamp into a record player and summoned some records. The Beatles, The Stones, The Kinks, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, The Who. She giggled knowing they'd never believe that she'd pilfered these from Snape's collection over the summer. He seemed too reserved and uptight to be interested in something frivolous like rock music. If only they knew how his gorgeous arse looked in muggle jeans or his broad shoulders and arms in a t-shirt. Padma and Pavarti conjured some beanbag chairs to lay on the floor; Pansy and Daphne transfigured the candles into faerie lights; Ernie and Justin went to the kitchens to get food from the house elves. Everyone else quickly ran up to their rooms to change out of their school robes into muggle clothing.

"Ok!", Declared Draco, "the game is 'Never Have I Ever' The object is to state something you have never done before in your life. If someone else in the room has done it, they must take a shot. I'll start. Never Have I Ever Vanquished the Dark Lord." Draco smirked and toasted to Harry. Harry drank and slammed his shot glass down on the table.

"Ok Harry, it's your turn" prodded Hermione.

"Fine, you're gonna play it like that Malfoy? Never Have I Ever Received the Dark Mark!"

"HARRY!", Cried Hermione, "The War and Voldemort are officially off-limits. Both of you."

"It's fine Hermione; I'll drink," Draco said as he downed his shot.

"Well I'm going to change the subject stated Hermione. "Never have I ever received a D grade on an assignment" Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and drank along with Neville, Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, Susan and Justin.

Blaise rolled his eyes and sneered "Of course, no Ravenclaws or our illustrious Heads."

After that, they went around in a circle. Everyone began nervously, and the statements were pretty basic.

 _"Never Have I Ever Played Quidditch."_

 _"Never Have I Ever studied Arithmancy."_

Hermione had charmed the record player to flip and replace the records and when Pink Floyd's The Dark Side of the Moon came on Harry was intrigued. Dudley and friends had been obsessed with Pink Floyd a few summers ago and had listened to the CD over and over again. He got up and grabbed the cover and liner notes. Scrawled in ink on the liner notes was a message:

 _"S,_

 _Happy Christmas. Come over tomorrow, and we'll listen to it until the needle wears out._

 _Love,_

 _L"_

Harry looked at the note and shouted "Hermione, where did you get these records? I didn't know you were a fan of 'the British Invasion'."

"Oh, they're my dad's. I put everything in storage before I sent them to Australia, and found them when I was cleaning it out this summer. Thought it'd be a nice addition to the common room. He was at Uni in the late 60s/early 70s", Hermione replied nonchalantly.

Harry looked confused, "What's this note then? I thought your dad's name was David?"

Hermione just shrugged, "I don't know Harry. Maybe he got it second hand?" She gave him a look that said 'drop it.'

As they rejoined the group, it was Daphne Greengrass' turn:

 _"Never Have I Ever been to the cinema."_

Ron whispered to Hermione "That's like those movies you and Harry always want to watch, right? Like that horrible Titanic movie, you made me watch?"

Hermione giggled "Yes Ron, but instead of in my living room; it's in a large auditorium with a huge screen."

Daphne's eyes lit up. "Oh Hermione, do you think we could all go to London one weekend and see a film? I would love it!" "Sure Daphne! That sounds like fun. We can arrange it soon."

Blaise, who wanted to get everyone pissed, declared:

 _"Never Have I Ever Known the Identify of my Father."_

There was a collective groan around the room as everyone drank. "Cheap shot Blaise, not everyone's family is as 'unconventional' as yours. Which step-dad are you on now?" Theo asked.

"#8 this summer actually", replied Blaise dispassionately.

Everyone was starting to loosen up, Lisa, Mandy, Daphne, Padma and Pavarti were dancing in a corner while Dean, Ernie and Neville were singing Here Comes the Sun off-key.

 _"Never Have I ever travelled outside of the UK."_

 _"Never Have I ever kissed a Muggle."_

Terry Boot grinned evilly at his friend Michael Corner.

 _"Never Have I ever snogged Ginny Weasley."_

Harry glared murderously at Michael Corner, Dean Thomas and Blaise Zabini while he also drank. Pansy Parkinson looked at Blaise aghast. Everyone knew Michael and Dean had dated Ginny before Harry, but Blaise?

"Blaise, when did you hook up with Weasley?"

Blaise shrugged, "we snogged once after a Slug Club get together." He looked at Dean and Harry, "it was after she broke up with Dean, but before Potter had the bollocks to ask her out."

The more they drank, the bolder they became, and things were escalating quickly.

 _"Never Have I Ever Destroyed Public Property"_

Harry, Hermione and Ron groaned remembering their rendezvous with a dragon last spring.

 _"Never Have I Ever Had a Crush on a Professor"_

Several girls drank to that. The boys were whispering amongst themselves "Lockhart?! Lupin, maybe?" while the girls were mostly thinking of their dark and brooding Headmaster.

 _"Never Have I Ever Given a Blow Job"._

Some of the girls drank, Ron and Harry's eyes bugged out of their heads when Hermione drank, while she averted their gaze. Everyone did a spit take when Draco threw his drink back. He just shrugged and said "What? Sexuality is fluid."

Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott patted Ernie MacMillan on the back. Ernie looked around the circle, his usual pomposity replaced with timidity. "I'm gay," he sighed, "very few people know. I'd appreciate it if you did not spread it around as my parents do not know." Everyone nodded in agreement, vowing to maintain Ernie's privacy. Draco, however, also eyed Ernie up and down as if he were about to proposition him.

 _"Never Have I Ever gone to class with no knickers on"._

Many of the boys drank to this, while Susan Bones turned as red as her hair."

Then, it was Mandy Brocklehurst turn, and she shrieked in a fit of giggles, wanting to embarrass Lisa Turpin for her hook-up with Theo last year:

 _"Never Have I Ever Shagged a Slytherin"._

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Lisa all drank. And then Hermione shifted back and forth, blushed from her neck to the roots of her hair and drank as well.

Harry and Ron looked at each other then Hermione in shock, while the Slytherins sat there, jaws dropped. The boys immediately questioned Hermione. "Did you sleep with Draco? I knew we should never have left you here this summer", cried Harry.

"Harry, it obviously wasn't Draco, he's as shocked as we are", said Daphne calmly.

Ron whispered accusingly "You wouldn't fuck me, but you fucked a Snake?!" Hermione winced at Ron's language. "When? Over the summer? Was it Nott or Zabini?" He glared at Theo and Blaise "I will hex both your bollocks off."

Theo and Blaise pulled out their wands "We were not with Granger!"

"Then who?" questioned Pansy. "It must have been in the sixth year, to an older student, Pucey, Vaisey?"

Suddenly it dawned on Draco. His face paled, and eyes widened. He stared at Hermione, begging it not to be true. "Oh Hermione, please tell me it wasn't..."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Headmaster's Office

**Chapter 3 - The Headmaster's Office**

 _A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for the follows and reviews over the last few days. I have been truly overwhelmed by the response. Thank you to a guest reviewer who PM'd me some very helpful advice on formatting and writing. I really appreciate it. I work in Finance, so believe me when I say the last time I wrote anything fictional would have been ten years ago in high school._

 _This chapter is from the POV of our sexy Headmaster himself. There's also some lemony flashbacks for your enjoyment. Please let me know what you think!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, nor do I profit off them. The plot is my own._

* * *

Severus Snape was in the Headmaster's office pacing. Pacing and running his fingers through his thick raven hair, his self-doubt and cynicism tormenting him per usual. Had his speech gone over well? He had buy-in from the staff. The last two weeks of daily staff meetings and curriculum changes had been productive. Draco and Hermione agreed with his plans for the eighth-year students, but his situation was still a precarious one.

Public opinion of him oscillated daily. The Ministry had declared him a war hero and awarded him the Order of Merlin, First Class, but the Daily Prophet still proclaimed him a Death Eater and the cold-blooded murderer of Albus Dumbledore. The memories he had given Potter had been used in the Wizengamot trials to prove his innocence and were now available for public fodder, which he fucking hated. While he could ignore the press, or treat them with absolute disdain, it did make his job more difficult. Parents owled daily questioning his position and the changes he wanted to implement. Many threatened to send their children abroad.

Gods, there was just so much to do and not enough hours in the day. He wondered how he juggled teaching, Head of House duties, brewing for Poppy and his role as a spy and double agent for 20 years. The rebuilding of the castle had been completed the night before, he and Minerva had re-structured class schedules and approved student timetables and curriculums had been revised and updated. However, he still had to send the final headcounts and final budgets to the Board of Governors tonight, and he had to go over this lessons plans for tomorrow. Just his luck that he'd still be teaching this year.

After the war, there was such a shortage of qualified wizards. No aurors could be spared with Death Eaters still on the run and the Dementors removed from Azkaban, so Severus was forced to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for the foreseeable future. At least he had replaced Charity Burbage and finally exorcised Binns from the castle. Then there was the fact that Horace wanted to retire again at the end of this year. He had only convinced him to stay on because he couldn't bloody well be Headmaster, D.A.D.A. professor and Potions Master.

With so much on his plate, he wondered, not for the first time, why he hadn't just handed in his resignation once he'd recovered from Nagini's attack. Severus thought he deserved a break after the last 20 years of spying and fighting in wars. He was now independently wealthy. Kingsley had released the Prince fortune to him; he had some money bequeathed to him from Albus; and a pension from his Order of Merlin. He could be on a damn beach in Greece, researching Eastern potion making in China, or just living a peaceful life on his newly inherited French estate gardening and brewing.

Severus sighed and looked up at Dumbledore's sleeping portrait. He knew why he hadn't resigned. He still had a duty to 'the greater good'. He needed to help maintain peace, create unity, restore Slytherin house's honour, and not let last year be his legacy to the school.

Then there was Hermione Granger, his bushy-haired, bright-eyed, know-it-all. If he had left Scotland, he wouldn't have her. He smiled, not a sardonic, dungeon bat smile, but a real genuine smile that reached his eyes, just thinking about yesterday.

* * *

Hermione was assisting Madam Pomfrey with inventory in the infirmary when Severus walked in.

"Miss Granger, I require your assistance this evening," he drawled.

"Of course Headmaster, what I can do for you?" Hermione looked up at him curiously.

"Professors Flitwick and McGonagall have completed transfiguring the ceiling in the Great Hall. However, it is only the Headmaster who may bewitch it. I would appreciate your assistance in the matter."

"Oh yes, sir! That would be wonderful", Hermione was practically bouncing. Severus gave her a half smile and rolled his eyes at her excitement.

They walked from the Hospital Wing to the Great Hall. Severus looked around to make sure they were alone when he locked and warded the door wandlessly. He grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss, and she moaned against his lips.

She pulled away and wiggled her eyebrows at him "Needed assistance bewitching the ceiling hmmm?"

"Well, I may have had some ulterior motives," he replied, "Now, what would you like to see my dear?"

She thought for a minute, and her eyes lit up.

"Oh! How about the Perseid meteor shower? We missed it a couple of weeks ago because you had meetings in London with the Board of Governors."

"As you wish."

With that, Severus pulled out his ebony wand and pointed it at the ceiling, reciting the incantation for the protean charm while walking the length of the hall. While he focused on the ceiling, Hermione transfigured part of the floor into a patch of soft grass and summoned a large quilt. When he was finished, Severus returned to her, kissed her chastely on the lips and extinguished the majority of the candles, leaving the faintest glow in the Great Hall. They laid down on the blanket, Hermione's head on Severus' chest, staring up at the meteor shower. Hermione was mesmerised. She kept pointing up at the shooting stars, oohing and awwing, while Severus alternated between staring at the ceiling and her. She was truly captivating.

After an hour, Severus started kissing Hermione's neck. His left hand on her hip began ghosting up her side before stroking her breast. Hermione sighed contentedly, and he began nipping and sucking at her neck and tugging at her nipples. Hermione rolled over until she was on top of him straddling him. Severus' hands slipped under her t-shirt kneading her breasts while she began grinding his growing erection. Hermione's head lolled back as she moaned in pleasure. Severus' right hand left her breast and was behind her head, pulling her down to him bruising her lips with a searing kiss. Her lips parted, and he plunged her mouth with his tongue.

Hermione began to fumble with the buttons of his frock coat when Severus realised where they were. He sat up suddenly. Hermione threw her hands around his neck and legs around his waist as he stood up in a fluid motion. Wandlessly and non-verbally he banished the blanket and transfigured the grass back to stone flooring. The ceiling could wait until tomorrow. He clutched her at the waist and apparated back to his chambers.

In the Headmaster's private chambers, Severus strode into his bedroom and deposited Hermione onto the bed.

"What do you want me to do Mina?' Tell me.'

'I want - you know what I want Sev. Christ. Hurry up!'

Not needing to be told twice, Severus wandlessly divested them of their clothing. As he covered her body with his own, their eyes locked together and he could only think she was the most beautiful woman in the world with her pile of long bushy hair splayed out on his pillow surrounding her like a halo. He kissed her deeply, bruising her plump, rosy lips. He trailed down her neck and collarbone with light kisses and nips of his teeth. He palmed her soft breasts while kissing the valley between them. He could feel his growing erection pressed against the curve of her hip as he slid down her body kissing every inch of her he could reach. Eventually, his hands reached her soft, rounded hips. Hermione parted her thighs as he nestled his body in between them. Hermione groaned and lifted her hips as he flicked her clit with his tongue.

"Mina, love, you are so wet for me." He moaned, parting her lips with his fingers so he could see her dripping arousal.

He licked up her slit drinking in her sweet nectar. Hermione's hands grasped her hair, holding him to her as he continued to pleasure her. He slipped two fingers inside her and started sucking her engorged clit vigorously. Hermione began thrusting her hips at the sensation, her breathing becoming erratic. Severus, grinding his hips into the bed as he delighted in her pleasure.

He was intoxicated and aroused by the sounds she was making and the scent and taste of her arousal. Once term began the next day, he was not sure how often he would get to experience the pure joy of making love to his woman, so he needed to be the sole source of her ecstasy at this moment. He curled his fingers, hitting her g-spot deep inside of her, knowing this would drive her over the edge. His thumb replaced his mouth on her clit as he rubbed the sensitive nub.

"Come for me Mina", he growled. "I want to feel you come around me. I want to hear your pleasure."

He felt her tighten around his fingers as she screamed out "Severus! Oh, God. Oh, Fuck!"

Her back arched off the mattress and she twisted and thrashed in delight. He slowed his movements, watching her ride the waves of her orgasm in awe of her.

"God, you are magnificent", he whispered in her ear. He held her close as her orgasm subsided.

"Sev," she panted breathlessly, "I want you now."

Severus resumed his position above Hermione and kissed her so that she could taste her musky scent. He felt her hands grasp his shoulders, as he guided his throbbing cock into her. After the summer together, he still wasn't used to the sensations of her tight, pulsing, wet pussy. He slowly pulled out before sinking back into her. Over and over he would slowly pull out and sink back in, driving himself crazy as his cock thickened and throbbed. He wanted to go faster, to feel his release, but he wanted this to last forever. He wanted to stay buried inside Hermione forever. Finally, Hermione began to grow impatient and wrapped her legs around his hips, digging her heels into his tight arse.

She looked up at him with exasperated amber eyes. "Severus. Fuck me. Now."

He complied, quickening his pace. Soon his was thrusting with abandon, Hermione encouraging him with shouts of _"Yes! Harder, faster, Sev, make me come."_ He felt her tighten around him as she came with a low guttural moan. Looking down at her was his undoing. With a loud roar, he felt himself tightening, spilling his release into her.

Panting, he fell on the mattress behind her and pulled her close to him. He nuzzled her hair and sighed. "You are incredible my witch."

She rolled over to face him, cupping his cheek and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Good night Severus."

"Good night Mina." He kissed her forehead and held her close. Sleep came quickly as they were both sated and exhausted.

The next morning Severus woke up to the sun shining through his bedroom window. Hermione's arms and legs draped over him, her hair covering their faces. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was 8 o'clock. She had to be at Kings Cross in 2 and a half hours to assist with boarding the Hogwarts Express.

He kissed her and rubbed her arms gently to rouse her from her sleep. "Hermione, love, it is time to wake up."

She shook her head and grumbled "No. Classes start tomorrow. Let me sleep."

He chuckled and shook her "True, but you, have to be in London in just over 2 hours."

"2 hours... I can sleep for at least another 30 then..."

"Oh", said Severus slyly, "I thought we could do something else for 30 minutes."

Hermione was suddenly feeling more awake. She rolled over to her other side and wiggled her bottom against Severus' morning erection. He cursed and groaned as she giggled. Severus pulled her to him tightly. One hand on her breasts, tugging at her nipples, while the other rub her clit. Hermione responded by grinding her tight bum against his cock. When she was ready for him, glistening with her arousal, Severus entered her from behind. With shallow thrusts, he made love to her, drawing out their pleasure, until finally, they came together.

Hermione turned to face him, kissing him lightly, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. "I'm going to miss waking up with you every morning."

"As will I. However, we will come up with a plan to see each other and spend time together in secret. We both have full diaries this term. You have your N.E.W.T.s to study for, Head Girl duties and friends to spend time with. I have to teach D.A.D.A. on top of my duties as Headmaster. We will get through it. It is only four months until we can spend the Christmas holidays on my estate in France."

He kissed her deeply and slowly one last time before playfully spanking her bottom and saying "Now! You must floo to your room to get ready for the day. You have to be in London in an hour!"

She kissed him one last time and said: "I will see you this evening at the feast, Headmaster." She winked playfully before entering the floo and shouting "Hermione Granger's Chambers."

* * *

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he cast a quick tempus charm. Seeing it was half past one in the morning, Severus decided to abandon his work for the night and try to get some sleep before classes in the morning. He began to ascend the stairs to his chambers when he heard pounding fists and shouting outside his office door.


	4. Chapter 4 - Drawn Together

**Chapter 4 - Drawn Together**

 _A/N: Thank you so much everyone for the new follows after Chapter 3. We return to Hermione's POV and a flashback of how she ended up at Hogwarts and with Severus._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, nor do I profit off them. Writing these stories is just for joy. The plot is my own._

* * *

"Oh Hermione, please tell me it wasn't Uncle Severus ..."

Hermione thought she was going to vomit, but couldn't tell if it was all of the firewhiskey or the fact that her secret was out. She thought tonight would be harmless. _'What. An. Idiot.'_ she thought. She bit her lip and nodded yes. The whole room gasped.

Draco couldn't believe they'd flown under his radar all summer. Harry was speechless. Ron was irate at the perceived betrayal. Blaise and Theo were impressed at what they assumed was the Gryffindor's seduction of their former Head of House. The girls had a hint of envy in their expressions, the rest of the boys were disgusted.

Finally, Harry regained the use of his mouth and asked: "Hermione, did he take advantage of you?"

"No! Harry, absolutely not! Sev-er-Professor Snape would never do that. Our relationship grew organically. We spent a lot of time working together over the summer and got to know each other."

"Wait a minute", interrupted Draco, "Relationship? You mean, you're not just shagging?" Hermione shook her head.

As the room began to digest this new information Pansy said: "Alright, Granger! Details, now."

* * *

 **June 12, 1998**

Harry and Hermione had been staying at the Burrow for the last six weeks since the final battle. Neither had any family to go home to, and the Weasley's were as good as family. Harry owned Grimmauld Place, but that wasn't a home. Hermione still had her parents' home in London, but she couldn't stomach the idea of being there alone. Molly and Arthur had graciously offered them their beds in Ron and Ginny's room as they did each summer, so together they decided to accept.

The first few weeks, the Golden Trio clung to each other in desperation and grief. Days passed by in a haze of funerals and mourning. First Fred, then Remus and Tonks, Lavender, and so on. Hermione and Harry felt an obligation to attend as many funerals as they could. Five weeks into the summer, the haze started to lift. Harry and Ginny rekindled their romance, George started to smile again, Molly didn't cry as much, and Hermione started thinking about her future: Writing her N.E.W.T.s; Finding her parents; travelling Europe; going to university or apprenticing, maybe both.

She didn't realise that Ron had also started planning their future. That evening, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were outside enjoying a campfire. After Harry and Ginny went inside, Ron started to share his plans. Apparently, they were going to graduate from Hogwarts and then he was going to try-out with a professional Quidditch team. They'd get married immediately and start raising a family. He'd travel and play Quidditch, and she would stay at home.

Hermione's anger was rising, and she had a tight knot in the pit of her stomach. It's like Ron didn't even know her after seven years of friendship. He thought she wanted to stay at home and raise a gaggle of children? Or was it that he didn't care what she wanted at all? She was sitting next to him in stunned silence, stewing in her anger. When he began to kiss her, she wasn't even paying attention. When he pushed his tongue into her mouth and starting shoving his meaty hands up her shirt, she realised what he was doing. She shoved him in the chest, breaking the touch of his lips and hands. She stood up, glaring at him, her magic crackling in anger.

"You expect me to marry you right after school and raise a brood of children while you gallivant through Europe playing a game?! What about my life Ronald? I'm not even 19 years old. I just spent my entire adolescence fighting an evil megalomaniac; we almost died last year! Do you even care what I want? I want a life of my own. I want the last seven years back, to be young and free, not trapped in the home with children to raise. Not yet."

Ron just looked at her in confusion as she stormed inside. She stomped up the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny and threw herself on the bed in tears.

The next morning, Hermione woke up and knew what she had to do. She walked up to the top floor to Ron and Harry's room and knocked. Harry answered the door. "Hey, Hermione, what's up? We'll be down for breakfast in a minute."

"I was wondering if I could speak to Ron alone…"

"Oh sure…I'll get out of your hair." Harry grabbed a shirt and stalked out of the bedroom throwing a curious look at Ron.

Ron sat up in bed, "It's ok 'Mione. I forgive you."

"For-forgive me!?" She spluttered. "What could you possibly have to forgive me for?"

"For lashing out irrationally last night. Give it some time. You'll realise soon that this is the perfect plan for us."

Hermione was incensed. Her eyes hardened as she put her hands on her hips. Her stance indicated that she would not back down from this. "Lashing out irrationally? Ronald, thank you for making my decision so much easier. We're done. I'm breaking up with you. If you think that is the life I envisioned for myself, you are sorely mistaken."

She turned around and flung open the bedroom door to storm out when she heard Ron's voice harden. "Fine. If that's the way you want things to be, get out of my family's house. You're no longer welcome here."

She felt like she'd been slapped across the face. She had not expected this reaction. She knew he'd be angry, but to throw her out of the house? "Fine," she choked out, "I'll be gone in 10 minutes."

She ran down the stairs as fast as her legs could take her, nearly knocking George off the landing. "Oi! 'Mione! Be careful."

Then he saw tears streaming down her face and followed her to Ginny's room, a look of concern on his face. "Hermione, what happened?"

"Oh George, it's nothing. Really. Ron and I just had a row. I'm going to go stay somewhere else for a while." Hermione was conjuring her possessions from around the room, and they zoomed into her trunk and trust beaded bag.

Looking worried, George headed down to the kitchen. "Harry, something happened. Hermione is packing all of her things. She says she's leaving."

"WHAT?!" shouted Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Harry in unison.

Hermione was descending the stairs, and Harry grabbed her elbow. "Hermione? What happened? Talk to me."

"Oh, Harry. I b-b-b-broke up with Ron, and he told me I wasn't welcome anymore."

George and Ginny protested:

"We want you here."

"Don't leave."

"Ron's a prat."

"You don't have to date him to be family."

Hermione noticed that Mrs Weasley said nothing, which was all the indication she needed that it was time to leave.

"'Mione, where will you go?" whispered Harry concerned. "You shouldn't be alone. Let me pack a bag. I'll come with you."

"No Harry, your place is here with Ginny. I'll be ok. I'll just go to Mum and Dad's house. We'll meet up in Diagon Alley in a few days! I'll send you my Patronus to arrange a time."

"Umm, ok then." Harry knew he wasn't going to win this argument with her right now. "Send me a message if you need anything at all. Ward the house and apparate here immediately if anything happens."

"I will. I promise." She grabbed her hand and squeezed it, kissing him on the cheek. She hugged George and Ginny and said goodbye to Mrs Weasley, not receiving a reply in return. Hermione shrunk her trunk, threw her bean bag over her shoulder and walked to the apparition point. Once outside, she realised she did not want to be alone in Muggle London. That's why she'd been staying at the Burrow. She sighed, turned on her heel and apparated to the only 'home' she still had.

Hermione landed at the Hogwarts gates. Of course, they were chained. She had thought nothing through today. This was so out of character for her. Sighing, she pulled out her wand and cast her Patronus. Her otter emerged from the tip, and she sent a message to Hagrid. "Hagrid, It's Hermione. I am at the castle gate. Can you please come and get me? I need to speak to Professor McGonagall. It's urgent."

Ten minutes later Hagrid appeared with Fang at his side. "Mione, what're ya doing here?"

She gave him a half smile. "Hi Hagrid, I just need to speak to Professor McGonagall about the school year is all."

Hagrid looked at her confused but smiled. "Ok, Lemme walk you up."

They walked in silence; Hagrid didn't ask any questions and Hermione didn't offer any chit-chat. They arrived at the Entrance Hall, and Hagrid pulled her up to him in a hug and said: "Come down and 'ave a cup o' tea before you leave."

"Sure Hagrid." Hermione left his embrace and turned around to find Professor McGonagall when instead she smacked right into a hard chest covered in black.

Closing her eyes, she cringed inwardly and blushed. "Shit…" she muttered under her breath.

"Language Miss Granger," sneered a rich baritone voice, "Why are you here? Surely you aren't looking for extra credit work already."

"Hello Professor Snape," Hermione looked down at her feet, brushing non-existent wrinkles out of her jeans, "I am surprised to see you. I thought you were still in St. Mungo's."

"I was released last week. Now please answer my question, Miss Granger. Why are you here?"

"I was looking for Professor McGonagall, sir. It is an urgent personal matter."

He raised his eyebrow at her, unsure what this urgent matter could be. "Well then, come with me to my office and I will floo her."

With that he turned around, robes billowing around him, as always, and stalked off in the direction of the Headmaster's office. Hermione stood in her place beside Hagrid unmoving as she heard him call out "Miss Granger, that was not a request."

Hermione looked up at Hagrid, said goodbye and started running to catch up to the Headmaster, her short legs unable to keep up with his long stride. When they arrived at the gargoyle, he gave the password, 'Veritaserum', and it sprung open. She followed him up the staircase and entered the office. "Miss Granger, please have a seat. I will contact Professor McGonagall."

He stuck his head in the fire grate and called 'Professor McGonagall's chambers.' She heard him say "Minerva, Miss Granger is in my office to see you. She says it is urgent. Please come through."

He then called for his house elf, "Tilly. Please bring us tea service for three." CRACK. The house elf appeared and set the tea service down next to his desk.

Snape stalked back to his desk and sat down. He poured her a cup of tea and then set to fixing his own. Hermione could feel him staring at her as if he were trying to bore into her soul. She looked up, and his obsidian eyes were staring into her amber ones. She could feel a little nudging in her mind and realised he was trying to perform legilimency on her. She broke the connection immediately, looking down at her teacup. Scowling she bit out "Excuse me, _sir,_ I would appreciate it if …"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as the fireplace flared with green flames and Professor McGonagall walked out, banishing the soot from her robes. "Hermione, my dear, what are you doing here today?"

Hermione smiled shyly at her Head of House then turned back down to her hands. She whispered, "umm, well, I had to leave the Burrow this morning, and my parents' house in London is not safe, and I have nowhere else to stay." She looked up to McGonagall and then Snape and babbled out all at once "soIwaswonderingifIcouldstayhere… If-if that wouldn't be too much trouble of course?"

Her Professors looked at her in surprise. "Hermione," prodded her Head of House gently, "why did you have to leave the Burrow? Surely Molly and Arthur are happy to let you continue to stay there?"

When she didn't answer, Snape asked her "and where are your parents? Why can you not stay with them in Muggle London?"

Snape groaned when she started crying silently in her chair. "Ummm, well, Professors, I broke up with Ron this morning, and he kicked me out. Molly did not encourage me to stay. My parents, they're...um... abroad, travelling in Australia for the summer."

Hermione noticed the puzzled looks her Professors were exchanging, knowing she wasn't telling them the whole story about her parents. Finally, the Headmaster cleared his throat and said "Well Miss Granger, it is unconventional for students to stay at Hogwarts over the summer. However, seeing as we have already made an exception this summer, I will allow you to stay for the next ten weeks until term resumes. You will have chambers on the second floor eastern corridor. You and the other student staying in the castle will share a sitting room and facilities. Regular curfew rules apply in the evenings, though you may leave the grounds during the day. You will be expected to assist any staff member if they request your aid in exchange for your room and board. Is that understood?"

"Yes Headmaster, Thank you." Hermione stood up to take her leave when she looked up at him again and asked "Sir, who is the other student remaining at the castle this summer?"

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione paled. Draco. She had not seen him since they had saved him from the Room of Requirement. "Will that be a problem Miss Granger?"

Hermione gulped, "Of course not sir. Thank you." With that she took her leave of them and went to find her new room and send her Patronus to Harry to tell him her change in plans and that she was safe.

For the next two weeks, Hermione was so busy assisting the staff; she didn't even have time to see Harry and Ginny or get upset over Ron. The castle was in need of extensive repairs, and she learned that returning eighth-year students would have their quarters that had to be built from scratch. What puzzled Hermione was the fact that she was not working with Professors McGonagall or Flitwick as she had assumed, but Professor Snape. He requested her assistance every single morning at breakfast before any other professor could. When they were not working on the construction of the new living quarters, they were brewing for the infirmary or St. Mungo's. She did not understand why he did not request Draco's assistance; he was Draco's godfather after all.

What confused her even more, was that when they weren't alone, he completely ignored her. They would spend the day working together, taking regular breaks to have tea and talk about anything and everything from recent developments in potions research, transfiguration, literature, and music. With him, she had the most stimulating conversations she'd ever had. They held many of the same interests and she never tired of talking with him. However, once their work had concluded for the day, and then went to the Great Hall for dinner, it was as if she didn't exist. He would actively ignore her, refusing to speak or make eye contact with her. Frustrated, on her second Friday at Hogwarts she confronted him.

"Headmaster…"

"Yes, Miss Granger."

She put her hands on her hips and stood in front of him. "We spend so much time together, talking, debating, working together that I thought you enjoyed my company. Why do you act like I am invisible in front of everyone else?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Granger. I didn't realise you had to be the centre of attention at all times", he sneered.

"That's not it sir…. I just thought we were becoming friends. Friends don't ignore each other."

"Haven't you been ignoring your friends for the last two weeks? Have you spoken to Mr Potter or Miss Weasley at all since you left the Burrow?"

"That's not the same thing, and you know it. Stop avoiding my question. Why are you ignoring me?"

He took three quick steps towards her, closing the gap between them. "Because", he sighed, "If I paid any attention to you at all in the company of others, they would know that I don't merely wish to be friends with you."

He put his hand under her chin, tilting it upward and staring into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione's mind started racing, panicking. _'This is wrong. He's the Headmaster. How did this happen? Since when is he attracted to me? Oh, God, his lips are so soft. I don't want him to stop.'_

His hands suddenly circled her waist, pulling her closer, the kiss deepening. She moaned against his mouth, her lips parting and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. They kissed for several minutes, but it felt like hours, before pulling apart. She was panting; face a furious deep red. His eyes were wide open in shock, unable to believe his actions.

* * *

Hermione looked up around the room at her peers and gave them the abridged version. She came to Hogwarts to stay and help with the rebuilding in the middle of June; Professor Snape asked for her assistance in rebuilding and brewing; they became friends; then one afternoon they kissed, and from that point on she and Severus had been seeing each other in secret. They'd been together for eight weeks. She did not tell them that she suspected she was in love with him and that she hoped he might love her too.

When she finished, Ron looked at her with contempt and then said "You're both disgusting. I'm going to report him to the Board. He'll be fired, and you'll be nothing but damaged goods Hermione."

Ron ran out of the common room. Harry chased after him, followed closely by Hermione and Draco. They followed him through the castle to the Headmaster's office. "WHAT'S THE PASSWORD DRACO?!" Ron shouted.

"I won't tell you, Weasel, that's confidential. Not just anyone can barge into the Headmaster's office."

Ron pulled out his wand and held it to Draco's neck. "Tell me now, or you'll regret it".

Harry tried to stop Ron, but he would not back down. Finally, Hermione muttered under her breath so Ron could not hear "Wolfsbane."

The gargoyle sprang open. Ron whirled around and ran up the stairs two at a time. He reached the door to the Headmaster's office and saw that it was locked. 'Alohamora'. He didn't open, so he started pounding on the door with his fists.

Harry and Draco chased after him screaming:

"RON! Get back down here now."

"Snape will kill you or at least hex you into next year."

"It's the middle of the fucking night."

"You're not acting rationally."

"Hermione can do as she pleases, she's an adult."

"Did I mention Snape will kill you?"

Hermione felt as if she had was frozen to her spot outside the gargoyle. She could not move. She did not know what to do. Severus would be furious with her. Ron hated her. Harry and Draco were ashamed of her. Slowly she exhaled and walked up the stairs to meet her fate.


	5. Chapter 5 - Party's Over

**Chapter 5 - Party's Over**

A/N: _Thank you to everyone who has_ started _following the story! Thanks to Zedoc, Rose For Real and Francine Hibiscus for reviewing Chapter 4!_

 _This chapter, we're back to Severus' perspective. He has been so wonderful, loving and carefree in the last two chapters, but the angry, menacing Snape is still in there and_ let's _just say he is not impressed with his_ eighth-year _students and their behaviour. Please leave reviews if you like the story._

* * *

Severus descended the stairs back into his office to investigate the shouting and was confused when he heard Potter and Draco:

 _"Hermione can do as she pleases, she's an adult."_

 _"Did I mention Snape will kill you?"_

His mind was reeling. Did they know? They'd been back a day, and they knew already? So much for secret plans. Severus wrenched open his office door, and Weasley, Potter and Malfoy fell inside arse over teakettle. He sneered down at them as they scrambled to get to their feet. His eyes then went back to the doorway and saw Hermione, beet red and obviously drunk swaying as she stood. He strode over to her and held out his hand to steady her and led her into the office to join her compatriots.

He may be involved with Hermione, but he was also pissed off at her current state. He glared at all four of them: "It is half past one in the morning, pray tell what are you doing here?" He spat at them.

Ron started to open his mouth to say something in anger when Harry whacked him over the head. "Mr Weasley," snarled Severus, "based on the shouting I heard from Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy I believe you were the one who wanted this meeting? What do you want?"

Ron started to open his mouth again, glaring at Snape, when he caught a glimpse of Snape's wand in his hand. Ron dropped his head in fear and proceeded to throw up on Severus' dragon hide boots. Harry and Hermione rushed to Ron's side, Hermione vanishing the sick and casting a cleansing spell on Severus' boots and robes. Draco glanced up at his godfather and said merely "Uncle, I believe Weasley wanted to tell you that he knows you are involved with Granger and he..", Draco cleared his throat, "is going to report you to the Board of Governors in an attempt to get you fired."

Looking to Hermione, then back to Draco, Severus asked impassively, "and he discovered this alleged information how?"

Draco quickly explained to his godfather the 'entertainment' he and Hermione had arranged for the evening and how after several rounds of their game, Hermione's secret accidentally spilt out to all of the eighth-year students. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. Spending so much time with Draco and Hermione outside of school, they seemed so much more mature than their classmates. Hermione was his lover, and he often forgot the nineteen-year gap that spanned their ages. He had not considered that back at school, with their friends, Draco and Hermione were still dunderheaded eighteen-year-olds. Severus contemplated just obliviating them all and pretending this never happened, but that was illegal, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts could not just obliviate twenty-two students. Severus glanced down at his feet, where Weasley had just spewed all over him.

Severus sighed, hardened his face and looked up at them all. "And just how much have you all had to drink tonight?"

"Ummm, eight shots?", said Draco

"Somewhere around eight as well sir", replied Harry

Hermione whispered, "nine."

Ron vomited again and. Severus vanished it in disgust and raised an eyebrow at Ron. "thirteen or fourteen sir."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other confused. "Ron, you answered way fewer questions than us, only like five or six," said Hermione.

"Dean, Neville and I nicked a bottle and were drinking straight when no one was paying attention."

"Mr Potter, floo Weasley to the hospital wing immediately. He likely has alcohol poisoning." Severus stuck his head in the floo and called for the Hospital Wing. "Poppy. Are you there?"

"Yes Severus, what is the matter?" Severus was surprised to see the medi-witch up and dressed at two in the morning.

"Mr Potter will be flooing in with Mr Weasley as a precautionary measure. He may have alcohol poisoning."

"Alright, Mr Goldstein and Mr Boot are also here. Ms Turpin and Mr Corner brought them to me."

"Thank you, Poppy. I will go inspect the eighth-year common room to see if anyone else needs to be brought in."

Severus stepped out of the floo and instructed Harry to assist Ron in. Severus threw in the floo powder, and Harry yelled "Hospital Wing", and they were gone.

Severus whirled around, his robes billowing. He was staring at the Head Boy and Girl on the first night of term. The night where reformation at Hogwarts was supposed to begin, and they were so drunk they couldn't stand straight. At least three students had alcohol poisoning. Severus hissed at them "Explain yourselves." Hermione and Draco flinched. "You two are supposed to be the brightest and most responsible students in this school. An example to the other 300 children in this castle. Merlin, eleven-year-olds live here! Your actions have led to serious binge-drinking, not to mention Weasley's disturbance in the hallways. I will not have you two turning Hogwarts into some Muggle university dorm room."

He then glared at Hermione "You are supposed to be the brightest witch of your age. I trusted you with my plans and intentions for the upcoming year and this is how you decided to execute them?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the personal attack and Severus could see her fighting back the tears in her eyes. He'd feel remorse if he wasn't so goddamn angry at them.

On top of everything else on his plate, he had to silence twenty-two students and threaten Ronald Weasley so that he would not get fired and Hermione would not get expelled. All because he couldn't keep his hands and his feelings to himself.

"100 points will be taken from each house. An additional 50 from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for your roles in this evening. If something like this occurs again, I will remove you both from your positions. No more alcohol on school premises. You are all adults and are therefore allowed to leave on the weekends. If you wish to drink, do it then, and you will not return to the castle drunk. Make arrangements to sleep somewhere else on a Friday or Saturday evening. If the eighth-year students do not comply with this directive, your privileges will be gone. Do I make myself clear?"

They both hung their heads and looked at the ground. "Yes, Headmaster."

"Come with me," Severus barked.

Severus summoned hangover potions and pepper up potions from his stores and led his errant godson and partner to their quarters. When he arrived at the eighth-year portrait hole and gave the password to Percival Pratt, he stepped into the common room and surveyed the scene before him. Zabini, Nott and Thomas were still drinking; Parkinson, Greengrass and the Patil twins were whispering and giggling; Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley were snogging in a corner; Neville Longbottom was passed out in nothing but his pants; 2 Ravenclaws and 2 Gryffindor's in the hospital wing; that left five unaccounted for.

Severus cleared his throat, and nine pairs of eyes turned to him in fear.

Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, find MacMillan, Corner, Abbott, Brocklehurst and Turpin. Have them join us immediately.

Draco and Hermione scurried up the staircases to find their peers. Meanwhile, everyone else remained silent and unmoving. "Mr Thomas, please wake up Mr Longbottom and help him locate his clothing."

Dean quickly shook Neville awake and threw him his clothes. Neville pulled his head through his shirt and paled at the sight of the person he feared the most.

Hermione and Draco returned quickly to Ernie, Michael, Hannah, Mandy and Lisa in tow. Ernie, Hannah and Mandy were yawning and in their pyjamas, having gone to bed evidently. Michael had his shirt on backwards and inside out, while Lisa appears to be wearing a pair of boy shorts and an overly large t-shirt coming from the boy's corridor.

Severus Snape was never a man who needed to yell to convey his anger. His voice was just above a whisper as he carried his message to these so-called adults under his care. "As I have already discussed with the Head Boy and Head Girl, this sort of behaviour will no longer be tolerated. If you are to conduct yourselves in such a fashion, you will do it on your weekends and off school grounds. 150 points have been taken from both Gryffindor and Slytherin; and 100 from each Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. You will not serve detention, this time. I believe tomorrow morning will be punishment enough for you all. Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger have been given a supply of hangover potion and pepper-up for the morning. I recommend you utilise it. It is now three in the morning. Go to sleep. Breakfast is at 8 am, your first lesson will be at 9 am. I recommend you are not late to either. Surely the houses are already in a sufficient point deficit for the start of term. Bed. Now."

With that, all of the remaining students scrambled up the stairs to his bed. As Severus went to take his leave, Harry entered the common room. "Mr Potter. I trust you will keep Mr Weasley silent tomorrow morning until I have a chance to speak to him. He will regret it otherwise."

Severus watched Harry climb the stairs and then heard a noise. He looked around and saw Hermione in her pyjamas crying. "Sev, I'm so sorry. It didn't…"

Severus pierced her tear-filled amber eyes with his cold, dark eyes. "Not. Now. We will discuss this tomorrow afternoon. Be in my office at 4 pm."

With that, he stalked out of the common room and back to the Headmaster's Tower, his thoughts filled with Hermione. He felt bad for the way he was treating her, but he also did not want his feelings for her to result in favouritism. She was still a student. He treated her the same way he had treated Potter, Weasley and Draco. If this had been any other year, he would have handled the situation this way. He was also thinking about his choices in recent months. Had he made a terrible mistake in engaging in a relationship with her? He had genuine affection, bordering on love for her. They were equals in many senses, intelligence, ability, interests. However, tonight he was reminded, not in maturity. She was three weeks shy of nineteen, and he was thirty-eight. Just that morning she had woken up in his arms, and he was the happiest man in the world. Now he was seriously considering if he should end things with her.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Morning After

**Chapter 6 - The Morning After**

A/N: _Thank you so much to everyone for the love of the story so far. If you like it, please give it a follow or a review. Thanks to Zedoc, Melody06, Snaperipper and Guest for reviewing Chapter 5._

 _Disclaimer: The characters are not my own, I just love them. The Plot is mine._

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning, her eyes swollen from crying herself to sleep, tears dried to her cheeks, and her head pounding. She stumbled into the small bathroom attached to her new bedroom and stared in horror at herself as she recalled the early hours of the morning. The whole night derailed by Ron. Ronald Fucking Weasley. If he hadn't flown off the handle and stampeded to the Headmaster's office in the middle of the night none of this would have happened, the situation would have been contained. She couldn't blame Ron entirely though. She was a bloody fool to take that last shot of the night. Unable to stare at herself in the mirror any longer, Hermione threw her head into her hands and moaned in frustration. _'Why didn't I lie? Pretend that nothing was going on? No one would have known. Not even Draco had suspected us.'_

Hermione stepped into the shower to wash off the stench of the day before. Her anxiety was increasing with each moment. She knew Severus would be livid, but she had not expected him to be hurtful. He had been furious with all four of them, but his words rang loudly in her ears _'You are supposed to be the brightest witch of your age. I trusted you with my plans and intentions for the upcoming year, and this is how you decided to execute them?'_ She knew that she would be punished equally with Draco, Harry and Ron, but that, that was personal. He wanted to see her in his office at 4 pm… she'd have to suffer in silence the whole day. Seeing him at breakfast and lunch without being able to talk to him, to touch him. Hermione just prayed they did not have Defense Against the Dark Arts today.

She stepped out of the shower, drying her hair with her wand and ran Sleekezy's Hair Potion through her hair, transforming it from a bushy nest to soft curls that cascaded down her back. She very quickly threw on some make-up, foundation and concealer, to mask the dark circles under her eyes and some mascara to hopefully make her eyes bigger and thus more awake. She threw on her school uniform and robes, grabbed her school bag and rushed down to the common room. Draco was the only other person already up and ready for the day. He looked like hell too. He passed her the two potions Severus had brought the night before, and she downed them.

"Morning Granger"

"Morning. You look how I feel."

Draco grunted in acknowledgement and looked at her curiously "So, do you want to, you know, talk about last night."

"No. Not really. He wants me to meet him in his office at 4 pm. I'm nervous. We've never had a row before."

Draco patted her on the shoulder and gave her a half-smile. "Don't worry. If I've learned anything this summer Granger, it's that you're quite the catch." He winked, "You're bloody brilliant, beautiful, fierce, loyal, and brave. He's an idiot if he lets you go."

Hermione's eyes widen at Draco's words. "If he lets me go? Oh, God, you don't think … You don't think he'll end it, do you?"

Draco realized he'd put his foot in his mouth "no no no! Forget I said anything, Hermione. You'll talk to him this afternoon. No need to worry."

Hermione nodded and cast a quick tempus charm. It was 7:45… Severus had warned them not to be late for breakfast, and yet no one was downstairs yet. She acted quickly, holding her wand to her throat she cast a ' _sonorous',_ and her voice magically projected itself throughout the dormitory. "EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS IN 5 MINUTES OR THE HEADMASTER MAY LOCK US IN HERE FOR THE REST OF TERM AND TAKE AWAY ALL OF OUR PRIVILEGES."

Suddenly the dorm was in chaos, doors slamming, people shouting as they were roused from their sleep, others searching for ties, robes, parchment and quills. Poor Neville tripped on the hem of his robes and tumbled down the stairs, causing Draco to laugh out loud before extending his arm to pull him up and dust him off. Neville looked shocked that Draco Malfoy was helping him and smiled sheepishly, murmuring "Thanks."

Within five minutes everyone was downstairs as promised. Draco passed out the potions, and suddenly everyone started to perk up, but fatigue from only a few hours' sleep was evident.

Draco offered his arm to Hermione and cheekily said "m 'lady, May I escort you to the great hall for breakfast?"

She laughed, smacked him on the chest and linked arms. "Why of course dear sir!"

This action led to a few strange looks, especially from Harry, but what no one had realised yet was that Hermione and Draco were friends, maybe even best friends. Forced to share quarters, surrounded only by your teachers, they had slipped into easy companionship.

 _The first week had been hard, mostly because Hermione was angry about her torture at Malfoy Manor and his years of calling her a Mudblood, and Draco was embarrassed by the events at his family home and in the Room of Requirement. One evening, they were both sitting in their sitting room, reading and ignoring each other when he put down his book and apologised for everything. For taunting her, calling her slurs, being jealous of her intelligence, not stopping his aunt for torturing her, and almost getting them killed by following them into the Room of Requirement. Hermione has been shocked; she'd always assumed Draco Malfoy would be too arrogant to apologise. She thanked him for hiding Harry's identity from his family and said she understood why he had not done anything to stop Bellatrix and reminded him that he had not cast fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement._

 _He proffered his hand to her and asked "Truce?"_

 _She smiled and pulled him into a hug and said "Truce. Maybe we can even be friends."_

 _From that point forward they had become dear friends. Hermione even admitted to herself that she had more in common with Draco than Harry or Ron. Draco loves to learn and they share advanced classes like Arithmancy and Ancient Ruins; he adored cinema, and while Harry always wanted to watch action films or comedies, Draco and Hermione loved dramas and period films; and they both had very strong views of how coffee should taste and be brewed. The more Hermione got to know both Severus and Draco; she realised that most of Draco's positive traits came from his godfather's influence over his life. He did have an incredibly raunchy sense of humour though, that she knew most definitely did not come from Severus, who possessed a very British dry wit_.

The eighth years trekked down to the Great Hall in comfortable companionship. Hermione, still linked to Draco, turned around and smiled. Blaise and Dean were chatting about football, while Theo and Neville were talking about venomous tentacula. Harry was chatting with Justin, Ernie and Michael, and all of the girls seemed to huddle in a big group together giggling. Hermione leaned into Draco and whispered, "Look. Maybe our hair-brained scheme is working after all."

They entered the Great Hall just as the clock tower chimed 8 am. Hermione sighed in relief, relinquished Draco's arm and went to sit at Gryffindor table. She wasn't very hungry, so she just grabbed a French press full of coffee, and a bowl of granola and berries and slowly started eating. She looked up at the Head Table, staring at the Headmaster, willing him to look at her. However, Severus was patently ignoring her, looking at Slytherin's table at the opposite end of the hall.

Soon Professor McGonagall was coming around the Gryffindor table handing out timetables. Hermione glances at her schedule and lets out a "for fuck's sake" under her breath so only Harry, sitting next to her, could hear.

"What?" Asked Harry.

"First class this morning, D.A.D.A. Hence Professor Snape's warning last night to be on time."

Harry grabbed his timetable, wrapped up a couple of bacon sandwiches and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry about it 'Mione. He'll probably just ignore you all lesson. I'm off to see how Ron is doing."

"Don't be late for…" Hermione called.

Harry waved her off and said "Don't worry. I don't have a death wish." And with that Harry went to speak to Ginny for a minute before heading to the Hospital Wing.

At 8:45 Hermione stood up with Pavarti, Dean and Neville to go to class. She slid into her usual seat in the front row and waiting for Harry. At two minutes to nine, Harry had still not returned, and Hermione groaned inwardly. She looked at Draco, who rushed over next to her and took a seat.

"Everyone's accounted for but Goldstein, Boot, Weasley and Potter. Where is Harry?"

"He went to visit Ron; he said he wouldn't be late…"

Suddenly the classroom door swung open and slammed shut with a loud bang that made everyone jump. Headmaster Snape strode to the front of the classroom, robes billowing behind him.

"Well..." drawled Professor Snape, "you all appear to be in better condition than the last time we met."

A couple of people half smiled hesitantly and the uncharacteristic joke from their most feared professor. Hermione, sat ramrod straight, staring straight ahead, not looking at Severus. She did not want him to see her sadness. Draco just patted her hand on the desk.

"Many of you may be thinking that you do not need to continue your education in Defense against the Dark Arts because the war is over. That would be foolish. The Dark Lord's uprising began only 20 years after the defeat of Grindelwald. If there is any constant in this world, it is that history repeats itself and peace are never assured. Many of the Dark Lord's followers are on the run and still at large. I do not say this to frighten you, but to keep you vigilant."

Hermione contemplated Severus' words and knew he was correct. There was nothing new under the sun after all. However, as she thought of her peers in the room, she hoped he was wrong. They were all eighteen years old. All of them had fought at the Battle of Hogwarts and were war veterans. They were robbed of their adolescence; didn't they deserve to be carefree?

As if reading her thoughts, Severus continued "I know you have all fought and survived the war, too early in your short lives, you all have extensive knowledge of Defense. I hope to continue growing those skills, not so you can pass your N.E.W.T.s, but so you can become better duelers, think more quickly on your feet, and increase your skills in non-verbal casting. To assess the skill levels in the classroom, we will spend our first lesson today duelling. Select your partners now, and at my word, you will begin."

As everyone was partnering up, the classroom door opened and Harry walked in sheepishly.

"Mr Potter. You are late. I do not tolerate tardiness, as you are aware."

"I apologise Headmaster Snape. I was dealing with … the issue of which we spoke last night."

The Headmaster gave Harry a quick nod and said no more on the subject. He did not even deduct points. "Very well. It appears we have an odd class number today and you need a duelling partner Mr Potter. You will partner with me. I daresay you could use the challenge. Partnering with you may be unfair to your classmates."

Harry stared at his most hated Professor and then laughed out loud. Everyone else gaped at them. Hermione could not believe that Harry and Severus seemed to have secret dealings no one else knew about, they were making jokes with each other and did Severus just pay Harry a compliment, recognising that his skills at D.A.D.A is far greater than his peers?

"How about a demonstration sir?"

With that, Snape and Harry readied their wands, bowed, turned and marched to opposite ends of the room. Hermione was nervous for Harry. While naturally skilled, Severus was a fully trained wizard and had spent 20 years as a death eater, spy and double agent. He was educated in non-verbal and wandless magic. Harry had yet to master non-verbal casting, giving Severus the element of surprise.

Snape struck first with a non-verbal jinx, Harry blocked, shouting "Protego!"

Snape tutted "Really Mr Potter? We must work on your non-verbal skills this term."

Snape struck again, Harry dodged the spell and shouted "Impedimenta" causing the professor to slow down. He went to strike again, but Snape simultaneously cast a non-verbal shield spell and called "Tarantallegra", casting the dancing feet spell on Harry.

Harry muttered the counter-spell, then narrowed his eyes and smirked. He knew that Snape's shield spell was strong, so he'd have to catch him off guard. Harry dodged around the classroom, jumped in the air and cast a Bat-Bogey Hex at Professor Snape, causing the former Great Bat of the Dungeon's bogeys to turn into bats.

The classroom stood in absolute silence, stunned at Harry's bravado, assuming that Snape would hex him into oblivion now. The Headmaster gave Harry a look of disdain and cast "Levicorpus". Harry lifted in the up in the air by his ankle. Before Harry could use the counter-spell, Snape cast a non-verbal ticking charm, causing Harry to drop his wand as his body spasmed and he began laughing. Severus then summoned Harry's wand.

The duel over, Snape pointed his wand and cast the counter-spell. Harry was back on his feet. Shook Severus' hand, accepting defeat and took his wand back.

"That was fun sir. We will have to have a rematch sometime."

"Indeed," drawled Professor Snape.

Looking up at the class, he barked "What are you all gaping at? Begin!"

Hermione bowed to Draco and readied her wand. About to cast, she turned her head to see Harry and Severus deep in conversation. She was caught off guard when Draco hit her with a non-verbal jelly legs jinx.

"C'mon Granger! Pay attention. You can deal with your boyfriends later. Time to put up a real fight!"

Hermione shook her head to get herself focused. Draco was right. She'd find out what they were up to later. She and Draco had a very spirited duel. They were both well matched in duelling, especially with curses off the table, and both adept were at non-verbal magic. Hermione's fist pumped when she managed to hit Draco with a 'densaugeo', the same spell he hit her with during the fourth year, causing his teeth to elongate. They ended their duel by simultaneously shouting "Expelliarmus" and disarming the other. Both were blasted across the classroom, breathless and laughing. Harry came and helped them both off their feet smiling. "Having fun 'Mione?"

"Yes actually, I haven't thought about Severus for thirty minutes."

"Shhhh. Don't worry 'Mione. Everything will be fine." Harry said knowingly. He patted her on the shoulder and gave her a little smile.

Hermione, Harry and Draco then looked around the room inspecting their classmates. Hermione beamed. Daphne and Padma were duelling Pansy and Pavarti; Blaise was duelling Dean; Theo paired with Neville, and it looked like everyone was having fun! No one was duelling maliciously; they were just practising, honing their skills. Quickly class was over, and as the eighth-years entered the hallway, Hermione grabbed Neville by the arm, "What made you duel Theo?"

"Oh, well we were talking last night and this morning on the way to breakfast. He seems nice you know, and I figured if Professor Snape and Harry can bury the hatchet and get along, I can become friends with Theo, you know."

"That is great Neville! I'm so glad to hear that."

Hermione's step felt lighter for the rest of the day. She practically skipped to Transfiguration. She chatted with her friends at lunchtime, not even thinking to look up at the Head Table longingly as she had that morning; and then enjoyed Arithmancy with Draco, Blaise, and Padma in the afternoon.

By the time four o'clock rolled around, Hermione's anxiety was gone. Everyone was getting along, and not just getting along, but making friends. Severus had a right to be upset that things had gone overboard last night, but now she was convinced he had blown everything out of proportion. They'd talk like adults. She would apologise, he'd forgive her, everything would be as it should be. She was certain.

* * *

Severus woke up that morning feeling far older than his thirty-eight years. He was no longer used to only 3 hours of sleep to function. Merlin, he usually managed to get at least four or five a night when the Dark Lord was at large.

Grumbling, he quickly showered and dressed in his usual black trousers, white linen shirt, black vest, black frock coat, black billowing robe and black, shiny dragon hide boots. He desperately needed coffee, preferably a vat of it, so he hurried down to the Great Hall. He had also given the eighth-years the directive to be on time, so he wanted to make sure he was there in plenty of time to witness their arrivals.

He strode into the Great Hall and marched to the Head Table, taking his seat in the centre of the dais between Minerva and Flitwick.

"Severus, you look like hell. Are you getting enough sleep?" tutted Minerva like a mother hen.

"Coffee first Minerva. Mothering later." He grumbled in reply.

Filius chuckled and passed him the coffee pot. Severus grunted his thanks.

"Oh Minerva, you know the boy has never been a morning person. Let's let him wake up before the Inquisition."

"Thank you, Filius. For your information Minerva, I was up late trying to finalise the budget and my lesson plan for this morning when I was alerted of a disturbance from our eighth-year students." Severus then relayed the events of the previous night, excluding Hermione, Potter, Malfoy and Weasley's arrival at his office, and of course the fact that he was sleeping with Hermione.

"Oh Severus", chided Minerva, "I understand why you're upset, but don't you think you're harsh on them. They're only young. They're war veterans and heroes who sacrificed much of their youth. Let them have their fun, just remind them the importance of moderation."

"Minerva, The Head Boy and Head Girl came up with this hair-brained scheme, and three students wound up in the hospital wing!"

Filius interjected, "Oh come now Severus, you know that Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger are responsible. They did not expect their peers to over-consume. That is not their fault. Also, let them have their fun. Remember the exploits Slytherin house would get up to when you were a student? Or even in under your tenure as Head of House when they would win the House cup or Quidditch cup? Older students have been smuggling alcohol into Hogwarts for centuries."

Severus made to argue but stopped. At that moment, Hermione and Draco walked in arm in arm. He knew they had become close friends, but still, he felt a pang of jealousy. _'She should be on my arm',_ he thought. He sighed. Maybe Minerva and Filius were correct. They had all sacrificed so much. They were all safe. They were in a school, supervised, with a very qualified medi-witch and stocked infirmary. If he were honest with himself, he was mostly angry with Hermione's revelation to her peers. Now he had to deal with Weasley, of all the dunderheads, and the risk of them being revealed to the press, public, Board of Governors, or heaven forbid, Minerva, were exponentially higher.

After he finished eating, Severus bid good day to Professors Flitwick and McGonagall and headed to his classroom. He hadn't had the time to come up with a lecture for today, so he decided to go with a practical lesson, duelling. He strode into the room and took a quick head count when he got to Hermione; he avoided her gaze. The three dunderheads were still in the Hospital Wing, but where was Potter? Severus started seething to himself. _'Of course, that boy's ego had grown even larger. The boy who defeated the Dark Lord did not need to come to class on time'._

Severus set everyone to selecting partners, ready to tear a strip off Potter when he arrived. He looked around at his students partnering up and was shocked to notice that they were not sticking with their friends. He would expect Zabini and Nott to partner up and Parkinson and Greengrass from his own house. Instead, they were partnering with Lions and Eagles.

As everyone was partnering up, the classroom door opened and Harry walked in.

 _"Mr Potter. You are late. I do not tolerate tardiness, as you are aware."_

 _"I apologise Headmaster Snape. I was dealing with … the issue of which we spoke last night."_

 _'Oh',_ thought Severus, _'he was dealing with Weasley as requested, and he was taking care of the problem immediately to ensure Weasley did not blabber around the castle. He could respect the tardiness then.'_ Severus gave Harry a quick nod of approval and decided against punishing Potter. After all, he was late on his directive and besides, Severus had already agreed to attempt to be civil to Potter. Hermione had begged him over the summer. Harry wanted to become an Auror, and maybe he could be some mentor to the young man. Harry had also lost Lupin and now had no one who knew his parents. Severus, while he still loathed James Potter, knew Lily Evans Potter better than any other living soul. He could share more than just the important memories he'd forced himself to provide. He could share the small memories of best friends mucking about before he had ruined everything.

Decision made to be civil, maybe even cordial with Potter, he said: "Very well. It appears we have an odd class number today and you need a duelling partner, Mr Potter. You will partner with me. I daresay you could use the challenge. Partnering with you may be unfair to your classmates."

Harry stared at his most hated Professor and then laughed out loud. Severus smirked. Of course, the boy had not expected such a compliment. He had assumed he'd be in detention this evening.

Severus had truly enjoyed duelling with Potter. While he was embarrassed that the boy got the best of him twice, he was impressed with the humour and skill used in invoking the Bat-Bogey Hex against himself. Apparently, Potter was learning a thing or two from Ginevra Weasley.

After defeating Potter, Snape pulled him aside. Casting muffliato, he asked: "What is the situation with Weasley?"

"Well sir, two things. I reminded Ron that you did not 'steal' Hermione from him, but that he screwed that up on this own months ago. I then told him that all his actions would be to hurt Hermione and destroy what was left of their friendship forever. He would only drive her further apart. I then … umm… likened the situation to you and my mother." Harry cast his head down.

"You did what Potter?" Severus could not believe the impertinence of this boy. He shouldn't be surprised; it was Harry Potter.

"Well sir, I just reminded him that you used your words to hurt my mother many years ago and it did irreparable damage to your friendship. You were forever separated from that point on. I asked him if that's what he wanted from 'Mione."

"What a Gryffindor you are, using an emotional appeal."

"It didn't quite work sir, Ron was still upset and began shouting, so I cast a langlock jinx on him so he could not speak and threatened him. Then I made him take a wand oath swearing to tell no one or I'd tell the press that he abandoned Hermione and me when we were hunting for Horcruxes. "

Severus was, dare he say, impressed with Harry's admission. "Those are some very Slytherin tactics, Mr Potter."

"Well sir, the Sorting Hat did seriously consider sorting me into your house."

"Hmmm." Professor Snape stroked his chin and arched his eyebrow at Harry. "What a very different world we would be in if that had transpired."

"Indeed," drawled Harry in his best impression of the Headmaster.

Severus only taught in the mornings so that he could fulfil his Headmaster duties in the afternoon. After the eighth-years, he had third years. In the afternoon, he finalised the budgets and headcounts, caught up on correspondence and managed to lesson plan for the rest of the week. Leaning back in his chair, he summoned his house elf Tilley for tea service and poured himself a cup. It was a quarter to four and Hermione would be arriving soon. He had to admit that he felt much better than he had last night. His conversation with Minerva and Filius at breakfast also made him realise that maybe he'd overreacted. He remembered the parties thrown in the Slytherin common room during his days as a student, and as a Head of House. At least the eighth-years were segregated. There were no lower classmen exposed to their indulgences. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus also realised he did not want to end his relationship with Hermione at all. God, he had missed her today. They would just discuss the implications of her admission the night, he would apologize for being a cruel git and not just a disciplinarian, and they would figure out a plan to move forward. He promised himself he would not lose his temper.


	7. Chapter 7 - Hermione's Secrets

**Chapter 7 - Hermione's Secrets**

 _A/N: Thanks to Melody06, FrancineHibiscus, Snaperipper and Guest for reviewing! I cracked 100 follows this week! Thank you, everyone, who keeps reading. I am so enjoying this experience._

 _Disclaimer: These characters are of the amazing mind of JK Rowling. The plot is mine._

* * *

Hermione arrived at the door to the Headmaster's office and knocked.

"Enter". Hermione shivered at the sound of her lover and Headmaster's deep baritone voice and wondered which man she would encounter this afternoon: The stern Headmaster, the furious disciplinarian, or the loving companion.

She took a deep breath, lifted her head high, and strode into the office. She stood in front of his desk, looked him in the eyes and politely said: "How are you this afternoon Headmaster?" Formality would be best until she knew his mood.

She searched his eyes for any giveaways to his mood, but it was clear he was employing occlumency, hiding his thoughts from her. She sighed, so cautious spy it was. She had not anticipated the blank stare of his obsidian eyes.

"Miss Granger, take a seat." Severus directed her to the plush chairs facing his desk and poured her a cup of tea, earl grey, with milk, no sugar, just the way she liked it. She took the cup in her hands and gave him a small, hesitant smile.

He did not return it, instead steepling his fingers and saying "Do you understand why I have asked you here this afternoon Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded in reply.

In an even tone, Severus continued: "Your actions last night were uncalled for. You were foolish, immature, irresponsible…"

Hermione's mind was racing. He was obviously vague. Was he upset about the party or the revelation? Honestly, she told herself, probably both.

"… and that was just the party. I have spoken with the Heads of House this morning, and we have agreed on no further punishment. I will not bring up the topic again. Everyone is safe. The rules I discussed last night, I would like to remain in place. No more contraband will be tolerated."

"Yes Headmaster, Draco and I both understand."

Severus sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up at her. Shields dropped, he gazed at her imploringly. "Why Mina? What could have possibly caused you to reveal our relationship last night?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "I think it was the eight shots that proceeded it Sev… I am so sorry. I-I… I just felt so guilty, like they all knew I was hiding this huge secret when Mandy Brocklehurst said _'Never Have I Ever Shagged a Slytherin.'_ I started squirming, and you know I wear all of my emotions on my sleeve. I never meant for this to happen."

Severus hated seeing her cry. He stood up from his desk and went to her, pulling her body close to his, kissing her softly on the lips and wiping away her tears. "I understand Mina, but … this incident changes everything. How do I know you can keep this a secret from anyone else? All of your peers know. Will you tell Ginevra Weasley and Miss Lovegood next? Will Minerva see the way you look at me and know? God forbid a Weasley spawn tells Molly Weasley, and she arrives here to dispose of me the way she disposed of Bellatrix. I am not certain I can trust you to keep this quiet and my job and your future depend on it. I don't think I was wise to act on my feelings for you."

Hermione stopped crying at his words. She was furious. "You cannot trust me anymore because you are afraid of Molly and Minerva? Minerva has not found out for the last two months. I wouldn't have been _'looking at you the way I do'_ this morning if you had not been the most unmitigated and comprehensive ass last night. You lashed out at me in front of my three best friends last night because I made a mistake! I can keep secrets, Severus Snape. There are things you don't know about me, things I keep deeply hidden. I kept Harry Potter's secrets for seven years, and now I keep my own. You…"

Hermione's magic was crackling around her in a powerful blue aura. She was seething, staring into his obsidian eyes. They felt like deep tunnels that had no end. He had no idea what she had kept from him for months, what she intended to keep from him indefinitely. She did not need him to feel he had a life debt to her. Suddenly she felt a small nudging at the edges of her mind. He was non-verbally performing legilimency on her. She immediately shut down her occlumency shields on him, trying to keep him out, but she knew if he wanted to, he would access her deepest secrets eventually. She was still a novice at occlumency, while he was a very skilled legilimens. "SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE. Get out of my mind this instant!"

* * *

Severus was replaying her words to him as he stared at the young, powerful witch before him. She was furious with him, but all he could think about was what she said _'There are things you don't know about me, things I keep deeply hidden.'_ What the fuck did that mean?

Severus didn't want to question her anymore. If she told him, it would only infuriate her more because she would prove his point that she couldn't keep a secret, but he needed to know! He might regret it later, but legilimency seemed like the obvious solution. She was staring right into his eyes when he non-verbally cast legilimens. He felt her shields go up and heard her screaming at him in a fury to stop, but he ignored her. He knew he was searching for something she had locked away as deeply as she could, but that her protections would not hold against him for long. He quickly found what he was looking for, a large chest was chained shut and rocking back and forth violently. It reminded him of four years previous when they had found Mad-Eye Moody locked in his trunk in the D.A.D.A. offices. He quickly released the chains around the trunk, the lid flew open and the memories flooded before his eyes.

 _ **Memory 1**_

 _Hermione was standing alone in a tastefully decorated pale blue bedroom with a large white bed and plushy white armchairs. Custom bookshelves lined filled with books lined the walls. Open on the bed was Advanced Charms. Hermione took a small purple beaded bag with a crossbody strap, pointed her wand and incanted 'Capacious extremis'. She suddenly summoned all of the contents of her Hogwarts trunk - clothes, toiletries, books, journals, inkpots, quills, potions, and several potions ingredients flew into the bag. Hermione then pointed her wand into the air and called 'Obliviate' while turning her hand in a slow clockwise motion. She practised this spell over and over again, repeating the movements and incantation until it was perfect._

 _Soon a voice from far away called 'Hermione. Tea time.' Hermione closed her textbook and put it in her beaded bag. She shouted, "Coming Mum." Hermione grabbed her cardigan and slowly descended the stairs of the spacious and modern London townhouse. Family photos lined the walls. Hermione and her parents in Paris; skiing in the French Alps; visiting New York City; Hermione on the front porch in her Hogwarts uniform; The Golden Trio at Kings Cross station; several baby pictures of Hermione and her parents; and finally Hermione Granger, aged 3 holding a bright pink tabby cat beaming._

 _Hermione's mother was talking to her, asking when she was leaving for the Burrow to attend the Weasley wedding and if she would return home for a visit before returning to school. Hermione stood in the doorway of the sitting room, her parents' backs to her as she pulled out her wand and cast the memory charm, 'Obliviate'. Suddenly the photos that lined the walls and mantle began to change. All images of Hermione became blank and disappeared. Her parent's eyes became glassy and confused. Hermione disillusioned herself so as to not frighten them at the sight of a stranger in their home. She grabbed her corduroy jacket and slipped on her ballet flats from the entryway, picked up Crookshanks' cage and departed. Once she arrived at the churchyard three blocks away, she apparated to the Burrow, tears streaming down her face._

 _ **Memory 2**_

 _Hermione, Potter and Weasley were in the Shrieking Shack witnessing Nagini's attack. Severus watched them run to his side, Potter staunching the blood pouring out of his neck, Hermione passing him a flask to gather the memories before he passed out. He watched Potter and Weasley run out, no doubt to view the memories, but Hermione insisted on staying. She screamed at Harry that the memories were obviously important, that they revealed his true allegiances, and why would he want Harry to know he was just a Death Eater? What would that prove? The boys left, and she summoned a dozen vials out of her beaded bag. She poured two vials of dittany over his neck. She poured antidote to common poisons and antidote to uncommon poisons down his throat, along with a blood replenishing potion, and finally a strengthening solution. Her hands were trembling. She cleaned the blood around his wounds and put her fingers on his wrist to check for a pulse. She dropped his arm and placed her hands, one on top of the other in the middle of his chest, hard and fast. After thirty seconds, she pinched his nose and placed her mouth on his, making a complete seal and blew into his mouth twice before resuming compressions. She followed this routine four times, whispering his name like a benediction. "Professor Snape. Please don't die. Please wake up Severus. Severus, wake up. Please wake up Severus." Finally, he resumed breathing. She could see his chest moving up and down on its own, and could feel a faint pulse. She quickly wrapped him in his cloak, gathered him into her arms and apparated to St._ Mungo's _._

 _Suddenly Hermione was in the lobby of St. Mungo's screaming for help. "Help! We need help! Please!" Healers ran to them and looked at her apprehensively when they saw Severus Snape on the ground. "She pulled out her wand and said "I am Hermione Granger and I have brought this man here on the orders of Harry Potter. He is no Death Eater; he is loyal to Harry Potter, not Lord Voldemort." He healers scrambled to levitate him to a gurney. She let out a sob she did not know she had been holding in before apparating away._

 _ **Memory 3**_

 _The battle was over, Harry gathered Hermione and Ron and led them back to the Headmaster's office, the Pensieve out where he had left it. The Headmasters' portraits were applauding, and Phineas Nigellus Black shouted 'And let it be noted that Slytherin house played its part. Let our contribution not be forgotten.' Harry wheeled around to Hermione "Snape! Where is Snape? He's innocent Hermione, he… he was trying to save us, all of these years he was protecting us. He was on our side."_

 _"I restarted his heart and apparated him to St. Mungo's then returned immediately to see you .. well die."_

 _"We must go to St. Mungo's immediate. I need to know he's ok."_

 _Harry and Hermione left Ron with his grieving family and flooed to St._ Mungo's _from the Headmaster's office. Harry rushed in "Take me to Severus Snape!" The healers briefed Harry immediately on Snape's condition. He would live, but he was unconscious until his body healed fully. Harry and Hermione sat at his bedside. Hermione held his hands crying as Harry told her all about the memories he had seen in the Pensieve. Harry spoke to him, apologising for the years of trouble and thanked him for everything. "My mother is grateful to you sir. I know it."_

 _ **Memory 4**_

 _Harry and Hermione were in the Wizengamot courtrooms before a full trial. The court scribe stood. "Today's trial is The Ministry of Magic V. Severus Tobias Snape. As Headmaster Snape is currently unconscious at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, he will be unavailable to testify on his behalf."_

 _Hermione and Harry stood up and began protesting. Harry shouted, "We request that this hearing is delayed until such time that Professor Snape has recovered to defend himself."_

 _The Chief Warlock banged his gavel and stared at Harry. "Mr Potter, control yourself in the courtroom, or you will be ejected and unable to bring your testimony."_

 _Harry and Hermione sat down immediately and silenced themselves. Hermione was biting her bottom lip, and Harry's knuckles were gripping the stand in front of him so tightly they were turning white._

 _First Dumbledore's portrait testified, explaining that Professor Snape was a double agent, spying for the Order while pretending to spy for Voldemort. He explained that Severus had vowed to protect and aid Harry until Voldemort was defeated and to protect Hogwarts from Death Eaters in the event of Dumbledore's death. He also said that he made Severus promise to kill him to spare Draco Malfoy and that his final words had been a plea for Severus to take him, not begging for his life._

 _Harry testified next to how he received Snape's memories, how Voldemort had decided to dispose of him to master the Elder Wand when in truth Harry was the master of the wand. He then showed the contents of the memories and explained that it was Severus' friendship and love for Lily Potter that was his motivation._

 _Then Hermione testified. She described Severus' actions over the last seven years. How she had always doubted his allegiance to Voldemort. How he had tried to save Harry from being thrown off his broom by Professor Quirrell in the first year; how he brewed potions to return Hermione to human form after her experimentations with Polyjuice potion, and he had not told a soul, when he could have humiliated her; how he threw himself in front of them to save them from Remus Lupin as he transformed into a werewolf, even after they had knocked him unconscious just an hour previous; how he summoned the Order and Dumbledore to save them from Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries; and how after that incident he saved her life again by brewing her ten different types of potions she had to take every single day for a month. She also spoke of a man who did all of this, even when he clearly couldn't stand Harry. She explained in detail how she saved his life, knowing that he had saved her own life and those of her friend's time and time again._

Severus pulled out of her mind, his face as deathly pale, he pulled her into his arms and buried his face into her neck and hair, inhaling the sweet smell of jasmine and vanilla, as they both began sobbing violently.

Severus was in shock. He had not known who had saved his life or how he had ended up in St. Mungo's. Four weeks after the battle he had woken up, Minerva by his side, informing him that Voldemort was defeated, and he had been declared a War Hero, to be awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class alongside the Golden Trio. His position as Headmaster was still his if he wanted it. A week later he'd been given a clean bill of health and released.

He was overwhelmed by the love and compassion she had shown him in her memories. She had not even known that he was loyal to the Order when she poured potions down his throat, begging him to survive as she pounded on his chest and breathed air into his lungs. Then her testimony on his behalf, she alone had had her doubts. She alone thought he was trustworthy. This witch, sobbing into his arms was a treasure.

Wiping her tears away with his thumbs, he kissed her with passion and fervour; he needed to show her how much he loved her, how grateful he was to her for giving him a second chance at life. She was his second chance, and he would be damned if he fucked it up now. Hermione responded in kind, returning his kisses, her hands in his hair, holding him to her.

Severus groaned into her mouth. He ached for her; he needed to feel buried inside of her, to know that she was his and he was hers. He stood up, gathering her into his arms. Her hands never left his hair, but she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed Hermione against the wall behind the Headmaster's desk and began touching and kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples underneath her white blouse. She moaned at his touch and began kissing down his neck, biting and sucking, claiming him as her own.

As blood filled his engorged cock, he took one hand off her breast and slid up her thigh and under her grey wool skirt. He found her clit and began circling, eliciting more moans of pleasure as her legs tightened around her waist in an attempt to draw their bodies closer. He pushed away her soaking wet knickers to plunge two fingers into her sex.

"S-S-Severus…please" she begged desperately.

He unbuttoned his trousers and gripping her soft, round bottom in his hands; he buried his enormous cock inside her. He gave a couple of slow thrusts before letting his need for her take over. Standing in the Headmaster's office, both fully clothed, he began driving into her with uncontrolled desire. Soon Severus could feel Hermione tighten around him and threw her head back, crying out in pleasure. Severus kept up his unrelenting pace and recommenced rubbing her oversensitive clit while she was still shuddering in his arms. Every muscle in his body was clenched as he withheld his release, wanting to bring her to orgasm again. Hermione was rendered temporarily speechless as she clawed at Severus' robes and back. She was once again propelled to pleasure by her lover's ministrations and came. As she tightened again, his tightly coiled body came undone.

He held her firmly as his knees began to weaken. Slowly he guided them to the large chair at his desk. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, whispering words of love in her ear and lightly kissing her face, neck, and hair.

"Mina, I am a bloody fool."

"Severus" she whispered, "I love you."

He gazed into her eyes, seeing the fire and love in her amber eyes and knew he loved her too. "I love you too dear one."

Severus picked Hermione up into his arms, and she threw her arms around his neck. "Stay with me tonight?" he kissed her soft lips lightly, his question lingering in the air.

"Of course Sev."

He carried her up the steps to his private chambers, continuing to kiss her slowly and lovingly.

* * *

Severus called Tilley to bring them dinner in his chambers. Neither were fit to attend the Great Hall that evening. As they slowly ate their roast and potatoes, Hermione looked up into her lover's eyes. "You were never supposed to see those memories. You have no life debt to me. I have repaid you."

Severus looked into her amber eyes with his obsidian ones and grabbed her hands in his. "I have many questions. Can we talk about your memories?"

She sighed despondently and nodded her head, allowing him to continue.

"Where are your parents? I knew when you'd arrived at Hogwarts this summer that they were not simply travelling, but did not realise you had gone as far as to use a memory charm."

"They are in Australia; they believe their names are Monica and Wendell Wilkins, they are still dentists in Sydney. They do not know that they have a daughter. I plan to return to them once the threat of Death Eaters is gone and I know they can be safe."

"That was the right thing to do love, I know Yaxley took a group of Death Eaters to search for your parents after you infiltrated the Ministry and led him to Grimmauld Place, but they could not find your parents, their dental practice or your home."

"I cast a Fidelius Charm on the house and made myself Secret Keeper as soon as I returned home that summer. I was unable to make the house unplottable, but the Fidelius has held ever since."

"My next question, said Severus, tentatively, "why did you save my life? Why did you lie to St. Mungo's staff to save me?"

"Severus, I owed you my life, several times over, and if I must admit, I had a crush on you ever since the attack on the Ministry in the fifth year, when I discovered you'd saved my life with all of those potions. I just … returned the favour with my potions."

He kissed her again. "Gods, I do not deserve you dear one. You are as brave as the Lion, intelligent as the Eagle, cunning like the Snake and loyal as the Badger. You are the very best of our world, Hermione Jean Granger."

* * *

Severus was sitting on the large leather brown couch in his sitting room, reading glasses on, paperwork spread over his coffee table. Snuggled on the other side of the couch, reading Advanced Transfiguration with her feet in his lap, was his amazing witch. He sat back for a minute and enjoyed the scene of simple domesticity. He could not avoid her for the next ten months, excepting Christmas. They just had to be discreet. He took off his glasses and set them on the table and stroke her feet with a long, nimble finger to get her attention.

She smiled and set down her book. "Yes, Sev?" arching her eyebrow.

"I think we need to determine a schedule so that we may enjoy each other's company this term."

"Agreed. I cannot bear to be away from you for the next four months."

"As much as I would love to, we cannot spend every night like this dear one. I would propose one school night and one weekend night?"

"OK!" said Hermione exuberantly. "Draco and I share patrols on Thursdays, and I want to reserve one weekend night for friends, maybe the weekends should be floating based on plans so that I can be more flexible for the group."

"I would be amenable to that. I have set aside Tuesday nights for Head of House meetings. So Wednesdays and either Friday or Saturday are ours?"

She leapt into his lap and kissed him square on the lips. "Excellent. Now that we have that planned, what are we going to do about Ron?"

"Weasley will not be a problem. Harry has taken care of it."

"Harry is it now? What happened to Potter?" she smirked.

"I simply realised that Harry is the dearest friend of my love and the son of my oldest friend. He deserves to know his mother, and I have decided I would like to assist him in his dream of becoming an Auror if he is amenable to it."

Hermione kissed Professor Snape again and again. "Thank you for trying with Harry. It means more than you know. To Lily, and to me."

* * *

Later, the two lovers made slow, passionate love, finding comfort and release in each other's bodies. Severus held Hermione in his arms, their bodies never separating as they fell asleep, both exhausted after the events of the last two days.

The next morning, Hermione woke up first, sun shining in through the windows and kissed Severus on the forehead and leaving a note that she would see him at breakfast, before flooing to her dormitory to ready for breakfast. She showered, tamed her hair and applied her makeup before changing into a fresh uniform for the day. Grabbing her bag with books for Charms, History of Magic and Ancient Ruins, she hurried down the stairs to see Harry and Draco talking in a hushed voiced. They looked up when they spotted her.

"'Mione!" Said Harry relieved. "Where have you been? You did not come to breakfast last night or return to your dorm. My stag guarded your door, waiting for you."

"How did the meeting go Granger?" asked Draco knowingly.

"Ummm," Hermione fidgeted, "It went well. We have a plan for the year. We're going to spend Wednesday and either Friday or Saturday evenings together. We sorted everything out, and we're good."

"Brings a new meaning to 'Hump Day' Granger", cackled Draco.

At that, the portrait entrance swung open and in walked Ron. Ron went straight to Hermione; head hung low. "'Mione", his voice pleading, "forgive me. I am a git. You and I had different plans for the future, and if Snape makes you happy, well, you're of age, it's your decision. Friends?"

Hermione threw her arms around Ron's neck, "Professor Snape, Ronald. Of course, we're friends. Just please respect my choices, Draco is my friend, and Severus is my … well, boyfriend… I guess. You don't have to be friends with them, but you have to accept them as part of my life. Ok?"

"Ok 'Mione. Can we get breakfast now? I'm starving, and the hospital wing food is awful."

Laughing, the group headed down to the Great Hall, ready to put the past behind them.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hermione Advice

I am back with a new chapter, and I am so sorry for the delay! In November I started a new story, Hermione's Mission, and this story hit the backburner as I had some writers block on how to continue. Then, January hit and the first four months of the year are my busiest season. I've worked 190 overtime hours at my job since January so writing hours have been few and far between, but I took my first full weekend off since January, and I was inspired! I also have Chapter 9 outlined so maybe early May that will go up once the work deadlines are filed. Thank you for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Hermione Advice**

That evening Severus sat behind his desk in the Headmaster's office. Pomona, Minerva, Filius and Horace had joined him for their weekly Head of House meetings and if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't paying attention to any of them. Horace was droning on and on about needing to find a replacement and being unable to keep up with his workload in his advanced age. Severus had listened to this consistently since he'd left St. Mungo's, so he'd just taken to tuning Horace out. All he could think of was Hermione. Everything seemed to be right between them now, but he still had this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach like it could all go tits up. He kept replaying the night before in his head and it dawned on him. _'Oh fuck…' he thought, 'I invaded her mind without her consent, not even that, I directly disobeyed her wishes. She screamed at me to stop and I just did it anyway. What the fuck is wrong with me?_ ' Severus thought to three years ago when Harry Potter accidentally saw his memories while trying to throw him off in their private lessons. That had been a complete accident and a defense mechanism. Severus had been furious, he thought he could have killed the boy with his bare hands that night he was so angry and embarrassed. Then he did it to Hermione by choice, against her protests. _'Fuck fuck fuck. I didn't even apologize! I just fucked her against the wall of my office.'_ Suddenly he let out a loud groan.

Minerva stared at him with a quizzical look. "Something to add Severus dear?"

"Ummm", he paused, "Just that I've heard this all before Horace! I told you to hire an apprentice before the term began. Now you've lost your opportunity for the year. Find a qualified 7th or 8th-year student to be your assistant for Merlin's sake."

Horace stared at him and launched into more complaints. _'Oh thank gods. I was right.'_ Severus thought.

"And when was I supposed to hire an apprentice Severus? Between the school rebuilding and the stress of the war and final battle…"

Severus rolled his eyes. "You weren't even here to help rebuild Horace! I gave you the entire summer to _'relax'_ while Draco and Hermione took over for your work. May I remind you that I found time to wake up from a month long coma, recover from being attacked by a poisonous snake, rebuild the castle, and run the school? Find a student."

"Fine. I want Harry Potter."

Severus barked out laughing. "Harry Potter is passable at Potions, but you do not want him as your assistant. There are far more qualified candidates."

"He did brilliantly two years ago…"

"Horace, he stole MY book, which was sitting in an empty cupboard. I revised every single potion in that book. I was the youngest potions master in Europe for a reason you know. I've taken my book back anyhow, so you will see a marked difference in Potter's performance. However, it is no matter, I've taken Potter on as my D.A.D.A. assistant. He's much more suited to that job."

Severus noticed that he received a look of shock from Filius and Pomona while Minerva burst into a smile and nodded approvingly. _'Well, at least by getting along with Potter I'm making the Gryffindor women in my life happy.'_

"Fine", huffed Horace, "I want Miss Granger."

"You will have to talk to Miss Granger then Horace. Her schedule is quite full of Head Girl duties, and ... mischief with her peers, and if I recall from her OWL year, she is a nightmare when it comes to studying for standardised tests. However, if she says yes that should be fine."

Severus knew that Hermione was the best at potions so that wouldn't be a problem, but he also knew she didn't respect Slughorn and everything about her schedule was true. He was also a bit selfish. He did not want to miss his time with her. But, he was learning his lesson after last night. He would not interfere. If she wanted to do it, it was her choice to make.

"Anything else to discuss this evening, or are we finally finished?", drawled Severus.

When no one replied, he shot them a look, and they all suddenly stood up to take their leave. Severus sighed in relief, bade goodnight to Albus' portrait and climbed the stairs to his rooms. He shrugged off his robes, loosened his cravat, and unbuttoned his frock coat and waistcoat. He poured two fingers of firewhiskey and sank into his favourite wingback chair in front of the fireplace. He had a lot of apologising to do to Hermione the following evening; he just wasn't sure how to go about it.

The next thing he knew, Severus was sending his patronus to Potter and Malfoy. _'Gods I must be desperate',_ he thought to himself.

15 minutes later, the two boys arrived at the Headmaster's office looking thoroughly confused. "Uncle? What did we do?" inquired Draco.

Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Nothing! I need your help, both of you."

Harry broke out into a shit eating grin and elbowed Draco. "I told you. He needs Hermione advice."

Severus scowled. "I swear to Merlin Potter if you breathe a word of this to anyone I'll hex you into the new millennium."

"Soooooo" drawled Draco, "What did you do Uncle? Hermione seemed happy this morning. She said everything between you too was fine."

"That's private!" snarled Snape, "Just help me. How do you beg Hermione Granger for forgiveness?"

"Well, no extravagant gifts for starters. Flowers are ok," said Harry. "Don't buy her books either. She loves them, but not as an act of contrition. She doesn't like to feel like that all anyone thinks of her is that she's a know-it-all with her nose stuck in a book."

"The key thing is just to apologise and mean it. Hermione doesn't want you to beg. She wants you to be sincere. Oh and she loves to hug" Draco rolled his eyes "I know that may be a struggle for you, but we put aside seven years of hatred with an apology and a hug. That's it. We don't talk about the past at all."

"I know what you need!" declared Harry "Ginny made me read this Muggle book about relationships. I thought it was going to be stupid, but it was really helpful."

Severus raised his eyebrow at the boy who lived "You want me to read a book Ginevra made you read? Written by muggles? Where did Ginevra get a muggle book?" he asked incredulously.

Harry rolled his eyes. "She and Hermione spend a lot of time in Muggle London. Ginny loves it. To be fair, its always seemed ridiculous to me that wizards closet themselves off. Now that Ginny's discovered Oxford Street let's say they venture out quite regularly. Anyway… the book. It's about love languages. Every person gives and receives love differently. There's quality time, words of affirmation, physical touch, acts of service, and receiving gifts. 'Mione responds to love through quality time and words of affirmation. So spend time with her, and tell her how much and why you care about her. Buying her things are nice, but she won't feel like you love her more because of it."

Severus stared at Harry confusedly. Was this some muggle psychology? It sounded like absolute idiotic nonsense to him, but he was a 38-year-old man, who had never been in a committed relationship before, soliciting the advice of two eighteen-year-olds with more romantic experience than he had, so he resigned himself to taking Potter's advice. Beggars couldn't be choosers after all.

"Fine. That is very helpful. Owl me the book. Don't let anyone see you sending it to me. Draco, you are dismissed, I need to speak to Mr Potter about something."

Draco's eyebrows shot to his hairline, and he rose, turning his back to his godfather and mouthed to Harry "what the fuck did you do now boy wonder?"

Harry shrugged, as stumped as Draco, his mind whirling as he tried to discern what Snape could want with him besides help with Hermione.

"Pot- Harry, I have been aware of your desire to become an auror ever since Delores Umbridge shrieked in the staffroom that you'd work for the Ministry over her dead body. That odious toad of a woman may not be dead, but she has been sacked by Shacklebolt, so it's a start."

"Yes sir, I do still wish to become an auror, but how does that impact you?"

Severus sneered at this "Well Harry, I am your headmaster and your Defense Professor, who else would you come to for career advice in the aurory but me?" he said sarcastically. "I have realised quite quickly that I am in need of assistance and you are in want of training. I cannot run this school with all of its odious administrative duties and teach an entire course load. I know you are only taking the five courses required to join the aurory, so I would like to offer you a position as my Assistant Professor. You could teach the lower level courses by yourself when it suits your schedule and assist me in the advanced courses."

Harry was gobsmacked. Snape, Potter hating, the bat of the dungeons, greasy git Severus Snape had just asked him, Harry James Potter, the Boy who Lived, son of his arch-rival, to be his assistance professor. Sure, they had been cordial to one another since Snape revealed his true allegiances during the Battle of Hogwarts, but he had never expected the man to mentor him willingly. Hermione was right; Snape had changed.

Harry made to speak and stopped himself several times before finally stuttering out, "I would be honoured, sir. Thank you for this opportunity and privilege."

"You're welcome, Potter. Your aptitude for the subject is outstanding, and I can admit you are the second best Defense teacher this school has had in over a decade."

"Second best sir?"

"After myself of course," the dark man smirked.

"Oh, I thought you meant Professor Lupin sir" Harry bit back a grin, his mirth shining in his eyes. _'Wait. Am I bantering with Snape for the second time in as many days?'_ thought Harry.

Snape cuffed Harry on the back of the head. "You will do well to remember that I am the Professor and Headmaster and you are my assistant. Don't question my superior skills until you can beat me in a duel Potter. I will not disparage a dead man. I will say that Lupin was an adequate teacher; however, even he did not get the results out of his students that you did."

"Thank you, sir."

"One more thing, It has been brought to my attention by our mutual friend..." Harry rolled his eyes at the reference to 'Mione. "That while you have been regaled with stories and anecdotes about your father and his friends for years, you know very little about your mother's childhood or formative years at Hogwarts. I would like to rectify this. I know your mother and I had a falling out in our fifth year, but from the age of seven to sixteen, she was my best friend. I would like to share more of my memories of her with you if you are amenable."

If Harry thought he had been shocked by the offer of mentorship and assistance professorship, this offer had him genuinely stunned _. 'did 'Mione imperious him or something? What the hell happened to scowling, closed off, Snape?'_ Harry gave his former nemesis a watery smile and nodded emphatically.

Severus replied with a curt nod. "Very well. I will be in touch to arrange a new class schedule for you and to discuss my lesson plans. You can go now. Good evening."

Harry cleared the lump in his throat and willed his unshed tears away. "Good evening Headmaster Snape. Thank you for your kind offers this evening. I hope Draco and I were of use to you. Let us know how it goes with 'Mione." Then the boy who continued to be a pain in his ass winked at him and strode out the door.


End file.
